What's Going On?
by Snow Bennet
Summary: After 5 years of working side by side, Wufei & Sally are faced with a new threat, they have no idea how to deal with.
1. Separation Revised

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character except those I made up. Even those I don't own. They are their own individuals, afterall.

**What's going on?**

Chapter 1

It was another day at the Preventers' Headquarter. Except that it wasn't just another day for Sally Po. Today was their five year anniversary. Five years, that was how long she and Wufei have worked together as a team. They've always celebrated by going to a local sushi bar, but where was Wufei? Off on a mission, without her. For the first time. Instead he had a new partner. Well not truly a new partner, but it sure felt that way. He was on a training mission with a new, YOUNGER, girl. That's right, a girl. One who had specially requested to be trained by Wufei.

**Flashback**

"Can I ask you something?" Ling ling asked after an intense drill. Sally gave her a nod of approval. "Are you & Wufei together?"

"No, why do you ask?" Sally replied, a little too quickly perhaps. Sally was still unsure of her feelings toward Wufei. There was definitely respect and she did like the boy, no a man now. However, she could not be sure that it involved anything romantic. It was something she adamantly refused to consider or think about.

"Oh, well I requested Wufei to be my trainer for our training missions. Its just that he is really cute. I mean he is always so quiet but that just makes him so much more mysterious. Even though he says that women are weak, I think he secretly admires us. Not to mention the stories I've heard about him. He has displayed such loyalty and is always honorable. If I brought him home, I know my family would be so proud. Even though his clan was banished," Ling replied. Blushing with a shy smile at her implication of marrying Wufei to his partner.

Sally wanted to wipe that smile off the little girl's face. The feeling that bubbled inside her was fearsome even to herself. How could she react so strongly to someone expressing interest in Wufei? Yet it did not stop such thoughts. How did this girl expect Wufei to just speak about his own family & be so willing to meet hers? It had taken Sally a whole yaer to even speak about his own clan and himself. But none of these thoughts were reflected externally as Sally replied with a noncomittal "Uh-hum."

**End Flashback**

_God why Wufei did you have to leave now? Couldn't this mission wait just a few days longer._

**Flashback**

"What do you mean, you have to go!" an angry Sally screamed at Wufei as he was packing his bag. By all outward appearance they might have been a married couple, fighting.

"I mean, I have signed Ling and myself to start our mission tomorrow. We've already delayed it far too many times because of our mission. Right now, we are at a stand still in our investigation so its a good time as any to start Ling's training. What does it matter if it be tomorrow or two days later?" Wufei asked.

"But what about our …" Sally started but then stopped. She remembered how Wufei was about her womanly tendencies to attach emotional values to dates.

"Our what?" Wufei asked. When Sally didn't answer, "WOMAN! What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, never mind. I had better let you pack." Sally walked out the door but not before hearing Wufei muttering about 'women' and 'oddities.'

**End Flashback**

"Sally! Get up here now, we need you to help out too!" Lady Une ordered through the intercom, jostling Sally from her thoughts. Ever since Treize* came back she has been more and more strict.

"Coming!" Sally replied as she walked out of her office. But before she could make it to Une's office a few few levels up, Une already was approaching her. Standing next to her was a man that Sally has never seen around Preventer's Headquarter.

"Sally, I want you to meet Charlie, he is here from one of our branches out in space. He's here to recruit a team for the protection of the President when he goes for his space travels. I recommended you."

"Oh." Sally replied then turned to fully face Charlie. He was so different from Wufei; he wore a friendly smile on his face and was had the trademark American good looks, with blond hair and blue eyes. "Charlie," Sally greeted him casually. One major change since Treize came back was the relaxation at Preventer's. Une had done away with most titles but the ranks were still present.

"And you must be Water!" Charlie saluted, still wearing his smile. Sally couldn't help but smile back.

--While with Wufei—

"Come on Ling, stay quiet!" Wufei ordered.

"Coming!" Ling replied as she crept after Wufei. _What a cute butt._

Wufei felt a little self-conscious with Ling behind him. Maybe he was paranoid, but he felt as if Ling was staring at HIM and not the path ahead. Added to that was the fact that even his mind was not focused on the mission. He could not help the fact that it constantly wandered to Sally and what she was doing today, on their five year anniversary. It wasn't that he had forgotten, for he sure as hell would never allow himself to forget anything. But he had been so focused on watching all the other trainers present their students to Une that his competitive nature kicked in. He refused to be left behind. So he had pushed up the training date for Ling's first mission, figuring he'd be done in a day. Afterall this was suppose to be easy, Ling seemed to be hell bent on staying longer. He did not remember her being so bad during training at Headquarters.

Finally they made it back to their cabin, after half a day of training in the jungle, he called Headquarters to report.

"Wufei reporting. We have completed the jungle training but will be delayed in coming home. Cadet Ling still has three more scenarios to complete." Wufei briefed Une on how Ling had performed.

"Thank you Wufei," Une replied. Just as she was about to hang up, she added, "Sally wanted me to tell you good luck and Happy Anniversary. I'm afraid she is not able to talk with you currently."

"Why?" Wufei asked, a tinge of worry noticable in his tone.

"Since her & your mission is at a standstill, I recommended she work with Charlie to guard the President while in space."

"Oh, when will she be back?" Wufei inquired.

Though Une would normally reprimand her soldiers for demanding answers from her, she always did have a weak spot for the Gundam Boys, as she still so fondly referred to them. "I believe i should not be very long. The President is only there to oversee the signing of peace agreement."

_Well there will be no point in hurrying home. _Wufei thanked Lady Une before closing communications.

**Flashback**

"What do you mean, you have to go!" an angry Sally screamed at Wufei as he was packing his bag.

"I mean, I have signed Ling and myself to start our mission tomorrow. We've already delayed it far too many times because of our mission. Right now, we are at a stand still in our investigation so its a good time as any to start Ling's training. What does it matter if it be tomorrow or two days later?" Wufei asked. Besides if I leave tomorrow, I can finally present Ling to Une with my recommendation and never have to deal with her again.

"But what about our …" Sally started but then stopped.

"Our what?" Wufei asked. He could not remember anything special planned for the next few days. When Sally still didn't answer, "WOMAN! What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, never mind. I had better let you pack." Sally walked out the door. Wufei couldn't stop his frustrated muttering from slipping. 'Damn woman and her odd mood swings.'

**End Flashback**

"What did Une say?" Ling asked.

"Nothing. You had better rest, we still have a few more scenarios before we'd done." Wufei replied.

"Wufei, can I sleep with you?" Ling asked. Wufei stared at her in surprise, shocked by the words that came out of her mouth. "I didn't mean it that way. It's just that I get so cold here at night and I was wondering if we can share the warmth."

Giving her a confused look, Wufei replied, "the weather is simulated to help with the training. You know this. Though it was moments like this that he realized how young Ling was. She was not ready for a life in the Preventer's. Maybe he should not pass her, but those worries were soon surpassed with worries for someone else.

**Flashback**

"You're lucky Wufei. Brand, spanking new to the Preventers and already working with one of the most beautiful women here. At least one of the most beautiful, SINGLE women. " Charlie congratulated Wufei when he first arrived at the Preventers' Headquarter.

Wufei nodded, before turning away and walking off. "Hey, Wufei! That woman is a handful, but if you do not want her. Know that I'm always willing!" Charlie called after him. Wufei supressed the urge to do something untoward to Charlie. He knew how men were around women, besides Sally would never give his man the time of the day. She was better than that. Plus it would not be honorable to hurt a commanding officer on his first day. Besides, it was none of his business anyways.

**End Flashback**

Yet he could not prevent himself from listening to the grape vine to determine what could have been going on between Charlie & Sally. It did not take long to realize that there was nothing, especially since Sally did not seem to even know about Charlie's existence. However, he was now a bit concerned. There was no doubt Sally could take care of herself in any dangerous situation, but in all the time he's known her, she has never gone out on a real date. Would she be able to handle Charlie? Especially if the gossips about HIM were true.

*To understand where Treize came from read Past Returns (not by me).


	2. Confrontation Revised

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character except those I made up.

**What's going on?**

Chapter 2

"Well, Ling, I think we are finally finished here. You have sufficiently passed all the scenarios," Wufei told Ling after five hard days of training. It had taken three more days than necessary to finish all of Ling's training. If nothing else, this experience has showed him how lucky he is that his permanent partner was Sally. Sometimes the clothing that Ling wore was just way too inappropriate for their work. After a day out in the jungle scenario, she had came back with scratches on her leg because of the shorts that she chose to wear. It was hard for him not to laugh at her stupidity. Woman!

"Are you sure Wufei? What about weapon training? Are you sure that I passed that one? I thought my score was relatively low. " Ling stalled.

"Trust me, Lady Une will be satisfied with the recommendations I have made." Wufei stated, trying hard to be nice. Hadn't Sally said that he was always way too dismissive?

"Oh," Ling replied, running out of ways to keep Wufei with her. She knew that as soon as this was over, then Wufei would be back with Sally and she would have a new partner.

"Get a good night sleep tonight, tomorrow we are going to go back to Headquarters," Wufei told her.

All Ling could do was nod, the realization of losing Wufei was too great for her to do anything else.

--Meanwhile with Sally--

"I just wanted to say that it was great working with you." Sally stated as she said her good bye to the protection team. The trip had been very fast and easy but very enjoyable thanks to Charlie.

"If it was that nice for you, why don't you stay? We can be partners." Charlie suggested.

"It's tempting, but I already have a partner. As much of a pain as Wufei is, he is the only person I can imagine myself with," Sally replied.

Charlie just smiled. He knew that Sally would miss the blatant flirting, afterall she had been missing it all week. However, he knew he had a foot in the door already. Afterall, she knew he existed now. Next step, the partnership he truly intended them to be.

Sally thought she saw a smirk on Charlie's face, but didn't ponder on it. Instead her mind was on Wufei and wondering how his training with Ling went. They would have been back for a few days now, was he angry with her not being there?

The rest of the ride down to Earth was in relative silence. Charlie made a few attempts at conversation, but it quickly dissipated. Finally they had arrived on Earth. Looking around, Sally did not spot the plane that would take her back to Headquarter. Though a part of her was surprised by the Preventer's not having had one waiting for her, she pushed the worry aside. "Where's my plane to Headquarters?" she asked Charlie.

"Oh, it must have not arrived, why don't we just check in at a hotel and take the time to refresh. We must be early." Charlie invited with a charming smile.

Sally did not even hear his statement as she had already started towards the car rental area. There was no way she was going to be stopped by anything. Wufei had better be back when she arrived home.

--Back at Headquarter—

"What do you mean I ordered you not to have a plane bring Agent Water back?" Lady Une questioned the officer in front of her. After hearing the excuse of why he hadn't gone to pick up Sally, she felt as if a ton of weight was added to her shoulders. She was sure that she never canceled the request for Sally to be picked up. Wufei was due back soon and would soon know that the President's trip had ended. If Sally was not here, Une could not even imagine the mood Wufei would be in. After all, his communication to her insinuated he was quite annoyed at having been assigned to train Ling.

"I'm sorry madam, but I was told you requested that I pick up Wufei instead of Sally."

"What you went and got WUFEI!" Une practically screamed. Just then she noticed that Wufei was leaning casually against her doorframe. His eyes however, were anything but casual or calm. It clearly was surprised by the tone of Une's voice.

"Come now Une, you truly think I would fall for this?" Wufei asked casually. He was on to them. Sally must have decided to pull this prank on him, for not being here for their anniversary. He knew that the woman could be vindictive. She must have been quite annoyed with him to have convinced even Une to play along and even yell.

"Wufei! Why don't you go home?" Une suggested. To cover up her anxiety, she added, "I mean after such an intense training, you must be tired."

"What? And miss the fun, no thank you. Now, where is Sally hiding?" Wufei asked again, this time losing the casual tone he had before. The prank was now getting annoying.

"She is... currently not present, Wufei." For the first time in at least a week, Une was worried. Sally & Wufei had never truly been separated. As questionable as that sounded, Une recognized a good team when she saw one and had never pushed for them to go on separate assignments. She was not sure she could handle what catastrophe might erupt once Wufei realized that Sally was not here.

Wufei raised an eyebrow that would have made Heero proud in its expression. It appeared that there was no prank being pulled and he felt annoyance bubbling up inside. If Sally was not here then it meant she was with that... "what do you mean she isn't here? She should be here! The President's trip has ended, I heard it on the news when I was coming in. So what did the woman do now? How has she gotten herself into trouble that she cannot even make it back safely? Sometimes she disgusts me! Can't she even take care of herself? Nataku why is it I get the incompetent woman as a partner! Even Ling is better. Damn that Sally!" He exclaimed before marching out of Une's office.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

--Sally—

Finally after escaping the gasping hands of Charlie, Sally had finally arrived back at the Headquarters. Now even the thought of Charlie sent shivers up and down her spine. And they were not the nice kind. He made her feel extremely uncomfortable. The fact that he dared to try to touch her in that manner. When Wufei finds out, he will... Wufei can't find out. Sally did not want to give that man another reason to think that she was weark or something. Plus he would be disgusted with her for not realizing Charlie's intentions earlier.

"Hi Sally!" Ling greeted her. Sally glanced at Ling suspiciously. "Here, I just thought you might want this." Ling handed Sally a hallogram disk. Eyeing it suspciously, Sally took it with a feeling of dread. "You might want to watch this privately." Quickly, Ling walked away but not without placing a seed of discomfort further inside Sally.

Quickly walking out of Headquarters, Sally took the short drive back to her quarters. Once inside, she popped the disk into the projector and there it was, flashing before her. An angry Wufei, cursing and expressing his hate for her. There was no doubt in Sally's mind. Wufei was angry with her. Though a part of herself, reminded her that Wufei gets into these fits, Sally had never witnessed it before. Only heard it from others and she could not help but feel that this was his truly feelings toward her. For some reason, seeing how she had suspected Wufei viewed her, despite 5 years of partnership, hurt more than she had expected. Shaken out of her throughts by the knocking on her door, Sally tensed when she heard the voice on the other side.

"Damn it Sally, OPEN THIS DOOR!" Sally could hear Wufei calling from the other side. Reluctantly she opened the door and let him in. "DAMN YOU WOMAN. THIS IS MY HOUSE TOO!" Wufei yelled her. But to Sally they were empty words, she realized that this _was_ his house along with everything else in it everything. Despite wanting to not depend on anyone else, Sally realized that she had allowed him to rule their partnership from the beginning. So desperate was she to convince him to join the Preventers that she had done almost everything possible to make sure he did not get tired of it all and leave. Yet it appeared that he still was not pleased. He still found her incompetent, despite five years together. She couldn't understand why he did not just request another partner if he despised her so much.

Not even realizing Wufei was still talking, Sally gave him one last glance before collecting her jacket and walking out. Wufei looked shocked as she closed the door behind her. Dismissing it as a woman thing, he let her, not realizing that he had just let her walk out of his life. Sitting down on the couch, Wufei finally paid attention to the projection and saw what Sally had been watching. Unpon reviewing the content of the disk, he was slowly realizing the full extent of what just happened. Surely Sally was not foolish enough to take the contents on that disk seriously. Why should she, she knew about his fits. How he said things that he did not mean when annoyed. Granted she had never personally witnessed it, but Wufei knew how the other Preventers gossiped about it.

Once outside the apartment, Sally broke into a semi run to reach her car. Once inside, she turned on the engine and drove. She needed to clear her head. It was not as if she could run away from Wufei, he was still her partner. However, it was probably best for her not to be around him so much. Afterall, there was nothing that stated partners had to live together or spend all their free time together.

Hope you like it! Please review! ^_-


	3. Desperation Revised

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character except those I made up.

Upon reviewing what I wrote... I realized it was so Korean soap drama! Though I admit that I love watching all that, maybe reading it can be annoying. Hence the revisions. Hope you enjoy the revised version more.

**What's going on?**

Chapter 3

Wufei had been dreading work since yesterday. He had no idea if Sally would be coming in or not or if he even wanted to see her. She hadn't come back home yesterday which was a clear sign that she did not wish to see him.

"Preventer Wufei." Wufei turned to see Sally, looking extremely formal. "Sally," Wufei started, but caught himself from continuing with so much emotion in his voice. However, he was interrupted from collecting himself when Sally handed him a stack of paper.

"I think that you will find these documents to your interest." Then she turned and left Wufei to himself.

--Sally—

She didn't know what he would think once he saw the documents, just that it seemed necessary at this point. If what Wufei stated on the disk was true then this was best. If it truly was one of his fits, then she'd know. During her drive, Sally was able to clear her head and fully think about what had occurred. It made little sense for Wufei to so publicly humiliate her. However, she was not going to take her chances. Sally refused to be with a partner who did not see her as capable.

**Flashback**

"Lady Une, may I speak with you?" Sally cautiously asked Une.

"Of course Sally. How may I help you?"

"I wish for a new partner."

"Is there something wrong with your current one?" Une asked calmly. She gave off the appearance as if she expected this to just blow over.

"No, I just believe it will be to everyone's benefit that he and I have new partners. Possibly Agent Ling?"

"It would be impossible for Wufei to be partnered with Ling, seeing as how he did not pass her." Watching the surprise that played across Sally's face, Une thought she had gotten through to her. However, once the surprise passed, Sally seemed to stay on her conviction.

"In that case, I am sure you can find an appropriate agent to work with Wufei. I believe I am not the right choice anymore." Sally stated so calmly it was almost robotic.

"Did something happen on your last mission Sally?" Une asked. Seeing the slight tensing of Sally's facial muscles, Une knew she was close, "Or maybe what might have happened after the mission. Do not assume I do not know the reputation of some of my agents."

"No, I just believe that …"

"Yes, I know it's better for everyone." Une cut in.

"If this is what you want then so be it. Turn in the proper documents and I shall follow protocol. Just because we are friends, does not mean I can speed up this process for you. In the mean time, why don't you deliver to Wufei the documents he needs to sign as well?" Une added, handing Sally two envelope. One for her and the other for Wufei.

**End Flashback**

--Wufei—

He looked down at the documents in surprise, trying to convince himself it was not real. However, it seemed to state exactly what Sally had requested. The formal declaration for a partner change. Glaring at the stack in frustration, Wufei threw them across the coffee table. And from the middle of the stack floated out a small bright pink post-it. Smirking Wufei grabbed it quickly. Leave it to Une to hide a note in formal documentations. Reading it over, Wufei's rage grew.

Something happened to Sally on the trip to space with the President. And I suspect that Agent Charlie is somehow involved. You know his reputation and I fear I had overestimated his honor.

It was simple, but Wufei easily got the point. "That bastard!" Wufei exclaimed to himself. It would seem to explain everything, especially Sally's new found dismissal of herself. He knew that video would not be enough to make Sally find herself unworthy. However, you combine that with this possibility, he knew what Sally would be thinking. After all it was him who often expressed to Sally his thought about women who were raped. Though it could not be described as malevolent, he knew that he had unintentionally connected it to weakness.

Realizing that he was still sitting in a silly manner on his office couch, Wufei stood up and ran after Sally. While half running through the hall, he realized just how comical this might seem and swore that it'll be the only time he'd ever chase after a woman again. Finally spotting her, Wufei called out "SALLY!"

Surprised at hearing her named called by none other than Wufei, Sally patiently waited for him to catch up. It would look silly for her to not wait after he had called her name so loudly.

Once catching up to her, Wufei pulled her aside and declared in a whisper, "Sally, I don't want our partnership to end. No matter what happens." _What am I saying! I sound like one of the guys in those romance movies woman watches._

"Really?" Sally asked. She knew that it sounded dumb, heck what type of person said "really?" except those in the stupid romantic movies, but it just slipped right out.

"Yes! How many stupid partners, male or female, will I have to train? You know how I like my coffee and... I don't want to kill you every time I see you." Wufei replied, smiling one of his still rare smiles. His response was Sally's own smile in return. It appeared things were patched up.

--Charlie—

"Charlie! What had happened to your face?" was the question that commonly greeted Charlie on his first day back at work.

"Oh, ran into some problems in an alley." Charlie replied. He had tried to hide his black eye and broken nose with sunglasses, but once inside. It was hard to wear them without breaking protocol.

"I see. Oh I was supposed to let you know that Lady Une wishes to speak with you in the communication room. You are to call her as soon as possible."

"Oh?" Charlie asked a tinge of fear in his voice. However, it was quickly dismissed. He had nothing to fear, after all Sally was not stupid. He had made his threat perfectly clear and he knew how Sally cared about her precious Gundam Boys. Though he might not be able to handle them all at once, he could definitely take care of one or two. Besides Sally would not want her precious love know how unclean she now was. Wufei was nuts about honor and would never take another man's leftovers.

--Sally & Wufei—

Sitting in their home, Sally snuggled further into the corner of the couch. It was nice to be home again, especially when Wufei is making tea. "Well, I guess my request has been denied." Sally joked with Wufei.

Wufei just gave her a look of disapproval, as if she was a daughter who asked a very stupid question. Sally smiled again at the confirmation. "I need to go back to the office and get some paperwork. I'll be back soon" Wufei stated, as he slowly started to walk out the door. Giving him a reassuring smile, Sally signaled her comfort further by snuggling again in the blanket. She had told him everything but he had promised he thought no less of her because of it. Though he did warn her that he might not be so fair to Charlie. That was fine with Sally of course.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, the communicator rang and she picked it up. Instead of any face, the screen was black. "Hello my pet. How are you doing?"

Sally shivered at the voice, but stayed strong. There was nothing that voice or its person could do to her. She was safely within her home and he was out in space by now. "What do you want Charlie?"

"Oh, just wanted to know, if you had fun telling Une and others about what happened between us?" the man said. "Did you give them all the detail about how much you enjoyed it?"

"First of all, I enjoyed NOTHING. Hence why it was nonconsensual. And I have not told Lady Une about it, so do not go and make stupid assumptions. However you can be sure I will be!" Sally retorted

"Really? And how long do you think it'll last before your precious Wufei finds out? What will he think of you then? A weak woman who could not even fight to protect her most precious gift. Though I must admit I am surprised, 23 and still a virgin? Really, have you been preserving yourself for him for this long?"

Sally just glared at the screen. There was no reason to dignify that with an answer, she kept telling herself. After all what Charlie said was not true. Wufei still respected her, he said so himself. Plus his actions spoke even louder. She had nothing to fear. Nothing!

That was not the response Charlie had expected. He was use to a more submissive pleading of secrecy. Then it dawned on him, she had told. "Oh, I see it now. You told him already haven't you? Was he understanding? Stating he still wants to be your partner? That he still respects you?" Charlie scoffed. "Come now Sally. I do not even know Wufei that well, but I doubt it. Of course he would be honorable and not abandon you now, but give him some time. Once it sinks in what had happened, do you think he'll be proud to call you partner? Do you think things will be the same?" Though Sally did not realize, Charlie was grasping at straws. Sadly his straws were enough to light the doubt in Sally's mind once again. After all Wufei was nothing if not honorable. "Well I'll let you ponder on those thoughts," with that the communication closed. Leaving Sally in silence with her thoughts.


	4. Question Revised

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character except those I made up. Any ways they belong to whoever made Gundam Wing, can't remember.

What's going on?

Chapter 4-Question

Charlie couldn't be any angrier than he was right now. He was lucky Lady Une did not discharge him from Preventer's all together, but suspension was just as bad. And it was all because of that woman's stupidity! She did not realize just what she was missing by choosing a boy over a man! The boy just barely was legally allowed to drink! What was she thinking?! The right person for her was obviously him, and she was supposed to stay loyal to him! Or at least until he got bored of her. He could not recognize why Sally did not realize the amount of power he could give him. What sort of woman does not go for the more powerful man? To be rejected as publically as he has by Sally was unbearable. That's why he could not let her go. He had one final plan, the ball in honor of his Excellency, Treize. Being of aristocratic descent, he had an invitation. Though there was a slim possibility that the Gundam Boys also received invitations. However, Wufei had a strict code on how much emotion he'd express. And there is no doubt that asking Sally to be his date would go beyond his threshold. At least Charlie did not have to worry about competition on that front. As for getting Sally to agree, he knew Sally had a weakness for balls. He remembered overhearing her saying how she had always wanted to go to one. He'll ask her anonymously and meet her at the ball. She would not embarrass Treize by making a scene AT the ball. Thoroughly please with his plan, Charlie rode back to his manor.

--Sally—

_Another day!_ Taking a deep breath that expressed annoyance rather than relief, Sally contemplated when her last vacation was. It seemed that the better agent you were, the more likely you were to work on weekends. What was it with the bad guys and committing crime on the weekends? Maybe they had day jobs. Laughing at her own silly joke, Sally focused on the computer in front of her once again. Though her main mission was on a standstill, there were always the weekly reports. _Those DAMN REPORTS!_ And where is her partner? He had conveniently abandoned her with a lame excuse about having to do something for his clan. Where was he really? Probably off in his apartment, sleeping. Sometimes she hated that she had pushed him to ease his sense of honor. At least if he was being honorable, he'd never leave her here. In front of the computer.

And the day was just about to get worse... *RING*

"Hello?" Sally answered her phone as she finally threw aside the disk containing the report. "Yes, Noin. A ball? I suppose I will have to go won't I?"

Yep the day just had gotten worse. She had just agreed to go shopping with Noin... and Lady Une. If it was not for Lady Une, she probably could have said no. Sadly, she was unable to say no to her superior officer. And to make matters worse, Sally was sure that Noin was not even going to the ball and Une had a dress designed for her. However, she might have been wrong. Well, anything is better than sitting in front of the computer for the rest of the night. Since Une had invited her, maybe she could get an extension on the report.

Quickly, Sally cleared up her desk and drove back to her apartment. Maybe she'll have a chance to take a shower too. As she was about to open her door to her apartment, she heard voices inside. One was definitely Wufei and the other sounded strangely like Ling. Leaning closer to the door, Sally cursed their precaution to insolate the door & windows. She could not hear a single thing! Pouting in disappointment, Sally made a load of noise in the process of entering. She walked directly to her room, trying not to look at the pair in the living room, but it was hard not to catch the sight there. Ling's hand was on Wufei's leg and she was leaning into him, but Wufei appeared to be leaning away.

After taking a shower, which she had time for, and changing into something more casual. Sally peeked out of her room to see if Ling was still over. Sadly, she was. Taking a deep breath, Sally walked out of the apartment, but not without a seductive swish of the dress she was wearing. Driving to the manor shared by Treize and Une, Sally was struck by a singular thought. She started to consider about her family, whom she had not thought of for months.

She had joined the army against her family's wish. She had not been part of Oz for long, before she met Wufei and later joined Preventers. Since then, she had not spoken with her family. It's been years now, but she recognized that by meeting Wufei and having changed her view of the world. Her family was strong supporters of the old regime. They had been against her, a woman, joining the army, but they at least could accept her supporting their beliefs. Now though... not that she could blame Wufei. She knew that she would probably be closer to her family if she had not met him. Of course, her family also had hope that she would be married by now. Of course they would not just accept anyone, they wanted a man who "is so honorable, he might redeem the fact that she is blond".

Just thinking about them made her so angry that she had to sit in her car for a few seconds upon reaching the Kushrenada Mansion. The moment she got out of her car, Noin raced toward her in a frantic state. "You should see what Une is prepared to wear, its horrible!" A few seconds later, Une ran out, actually laughing, she cried, "Noin, I was only joking!" Noin gave Une a death glare and then turned back to Sally. Though she had calmed down, she obviously was still not amused.

"So, what took you so long? Did a certain someone have a confession to make?" Noin joked with Sally. In return she received a death glare. "Ok maybe not. Well, there are still more…what is it they say? Oh yeah, fishes in the sea."

"Noin, just let it be," Sally replied coolly.

Noin started to say something again, but Une, being quite smart, cut in by dragging Sally into the mansion. Along the way she kept muttering about a dress that she thought would be the best for Sally. The three of them walked up the grand staircase and into one of the larger rooms in the mansion. The floor was littered with fabric and other materials, _probably Noin's mess._

"Well, what do you think of this dress Noin?" Sally snapped backed to reality when Lady Une spoke. It appeared they were not going out to shop for dresses afterall. Though why would they when the dresses would come to them.

Une held up a gorgeous golden colored dress. Noin gave her approval, which Sally had to agree with,the dress would look stunning on Une. Suddenly a pain hit her chest. Une has gotten Treize back, Noin had Zech, Duo was with Heero, Quatre and Trowa had each other. Everyone around her had someone special, except her. She was alone, maybe she should have listen to her family.

"Sally, this is for you." Sally snapped back to reality yet again, seeing Une had a whole outfit for her. The dress was a light blue, almost purplish color, amethysts necklace and earring were in a case beside it. "Noin said that you didn't do social events often, so I got these for you.

Sally stared at the beautiful dresses and jewelry, before she could say thank you or refuse, Une cut in stating, "You will accept, because if you don't, I will be greatly insulted."

"If you put it that way, then I will no longer argue. I accept your gift, thank you so much Une." Sally replied.

"Will you stop it!" Noin cut in. "So much formality still between you two!" Turning to Sally, she said, "Try on the dress and see how it fits. Ok?"

Sally did not need to be asked twice as she eagerly ran to the second bathroom. After a few minutes and some groans and moans Sally finally emerged with the dress on. And she looked amazing! Noin and Une smiled proudly at her, while Sally glanced down nervously. Dresses weren't her forte and neither was wearing them.

"You know, Wufei's heart will definitely stop beating, when he sees you." Noin commented.

Sally snapped her head up and stated as unemotional as she could. "I'm not going to the dance with Wufei."

"Oh? Then whom are you going with? Who could Wufei be going with?"

"I don't know, but Wufei will never ask me. Maybe I'll just not go."

"What! Sally you can't!" Une cried out. "You know how insulting that'll be to Treize?"

"Well I..."

Une cut in before another word was spoken, "I invited you so you don't actually need a date."

"Thank you Une, but I don't know if I can accept." Sally replied as she got ready to leave. "By the way the dress you picked for yourself is perfect, his Excellency would love it!" Leaving the dress behind, Sally dashed out the door. Somehow the whole mansion was much stuffier than when she had stepped in.

**The next day**

Wufei walked back to his apartment only to see a package at the front door. It was surprising no one has stolen it. Without paying attention to who it was addressed to, he casually opened it. Afterall there was a 50/50 chance it was his. Upon seeing the content of the box, Wufei dropped it as if it burnt him. Inside was a stunning dress that only served to remind him that he still had ot asked Sally to accompany him to the ball. Was this dress a sign she had a date already or was it a sign that he needed to ask her?


	5. What's Going On Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character except those I made up

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character except those I made up. Any ways they belong to whoever made Gundam Wing, can't remember.

What's going on?

Previously: 

"Sally, you can't!I invite you and then you don't need a date!" Une replied.

"Thank you Une, but I don't know if I can accept." Sally replied, as she got ready to leave."By the way the dress you picked for yourself is perfect, his Excellency would love it!"

**The next day**

Wufei walked back to his apartment to see a package on the desk next to the door.Without looking to see if it was his he opened the package, since he expected one of his own.Surprised by the context in the package he almost dropped it.Inside it contained a beautiful dress that could only be for Sally.She was obviously planning to go to the ball, with someone.He shouldn't even bother asking her.

Chapter 6

Sally walked into office with a gloomy face.Today was the day, the day that the greatest ball is occurring and where is she going to be?At home eating ice cream and watching TV.Of course, she could go.The situation is different now.Charlie wouldn't be there and she didn't need a date to go and Wufei might be going.Then if he were going, he would most likely have a date._DAMN, I had my confidence going there._

"Onna," Wufei greeted her.He looked up to see Sally in deep thought, she seem almost happy for a second and then darkened.

"Oh, hi Wufei," Sally greeted back.Then there was silence, Sally handed Wufei her files and then walked out to go to her room.But not before meeting up with Ling, who was looking extremely happy._Wufei must have asked her._

The hours passed quickly for Sally, too quickly.Before she knew it most of the Preventers had left, because Une was kicking them out.Only those that she trusted most was allowed to stay passed her.Which included her, but she could always still go to the dance.The dress had been sent to her apartment.She had seen it on the table next to the door.Glancing at her watch she realized that if she goes now then she would be able to make it.

Wufei glanced into Sally office to find that she was still there.Surprised, he saw that Sally was still in her office.If she were going to the ball, she would have had to go now to be able to get ready.Unless, she wasn't going.The dress could have just been a gift, to say, "If you are going".Knocking on her door, he cleared his throat.

Sally glanced up surprised to see Wufei at her doorway.Giving him a weak smile, she knew that he was going to tell her that he was leaving to go to the ball.

"Sally, aren't you going to the ball?" Wufei asked.

A look of surprised passed her face before replying,"No, don't have a date."

This time Wufei was surprised.Quickly pulling himself together he said, "Would you like to go to the ball with me?"He also held out his hand and bowed a little.As if asking her to dance or the like.Sally smiled and all she could do was nod.

"Well, you better go and get ready."

---Sally---

Quickly driving to Noin's Sally practically jumped out of her car to get inside to talk with Noin at the Peacecraft Mansion.All the way calling out Noin's name.In a matter of seconds Noin came out with her hair a mess and dressed like she was ready to go to sleep._Hum, thought she and Zechs had work to do_.Looking worried until she saw the smile on Sally's face.

"Noin!You have to help me!I need my hair done and makeup and everything.I don't know how to do any of these," Sally sounded very panicked, then holding out a box, "and here is my dress."

"First calm down Sally.Then come inside." Noin replied leading Sally inside the house (mansion A/N what would be more appropriated).

After what seemed like hours and many screams of pain and annoyed grunts from Sally.The two women were ready to go.As Sally stood up to look in the mirror downstairs and car honked from outside.Glancing out, Noin saw a black Porsche waiting inside sat Wufei, looking very handsome.

--Wufei---

Wufei sat fidgeting in his suit and car.Part of it was because of the clothing another part was because of the nervousness he felt.He had planned for this evening to be perfect, two of them always together.He had promised Nataku that he wasn't going to leave her the whole night.Glancing at the house Wufei saw the door open and then gasped (very unlike him).

There stood Sally looking fabulous.The blue dress brought out her eyes, making her even more beautiful.The little amount of jewelry she wore were mostly small jewelries.Her hair was out her the braids and up in a bun.Two small tentacles out hair hang on both sides of her face accenting her face.Her lips wore light touch of lipstick and her eye had eye shadow similar to the dress.Her hands wore a set of a lighter blue almost white gloves.All in all she looked fabulous.

Sally slowly walked down the stairs to the car to Wufei.She smiled when she reached him and got in before sitting down slowly and then looking forward.

---Sally---

Butterflies erupted in her stomach as she saw Wufei sitting in his car, looking AMAZING.He was amazingly handsome in the back tuxedo and his hair pulled back the same way.She had seen him once before in a tuxedo, but it had been white.He had a red rose in his breast pocket and was looking very calm.Taking in a breath she walked down the steps and into the car.Giving a him a quick smile that he returned she got in and looked forward, trying to regain her calmness.

---Ball---

When they arrived the room was filled with people.Everyone was busy talking or the like.Lady Une and Treize had not arrived yet and the other Gundam Boys were already there mixing in, well most of them.

As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs they were greeted by many of their friends.Surprisingly Wufei started to pay more attention to Sally.Instead he went back to his old I-got-a-stick-up-my-ass attitude. Refusing to speak to most of the people, except for the gundam boys and definitely ignoring Sally.So much for a promise to Nataku.Well, he did only promise to stay by her side.

Sally glance at Wufei in irritation when he again ignore the couple that was talking with them.Sally almost stomped on Wufei's foot when Treize and Une was announced.By the time they had been announced Wufei and Sally had moved on to a more excluded corner of the room.Sally turned to Wufei trying to get him to talk.Even bringing up the mission that they were currently involved in and still getting no reply.Suddenly the room quieted and Sally glanced in the direction of attention and saw the most beautiful sight.There was Une and Treize waltzing gracefully.

"Too bad you can't dance like that Wufei."Said Sally watching them enviously.

"Is that a challenge woman???I'll show you!"He growled almost dragged her on to the dance floor.Sally smiled and silently congratulated herself on a job well done.

The two of them slowly waltzed around; Wufei seemed to still refuse to talk."Wufei?" Sally said quietly.

"Quiet Women, I'm trying to keep beat." Wufei replied.Sally fought back a giggle, before resting her head on Wufei's shoulder, blocking his view of his foot.At first he was going to retort, but then seeing the peaceful look on her face, he sighed.Knowing that if Sally was happy he wouldn't be able to do anything to refuse her.

The night ended enjoyable for them.Though there had been an attempt to Trieze's life, No one was hurt and the assassin was captured.Though the ball had ended early, it was wonderful for both Wufei and Sally.

Driving back to their apartment.Wufei looked over at Sally to see that she was almost asleep."Go ahead, you can sleep." Wufei told her kindly and softly.Sally glanced at him to see a compassionate face that she rarely saw and then closed her eyes.Wufei glance back toward the road, but not without hearing the soft sigh of Sally as she slept.Finally they had arrived at the apartment.Wufei got out and then opening Sally's door carried her to their apartment.Setting her in bed, he debated whether to wake her or to undress her himself.Finally deciding that Sally wouldn't be happy with him if he undressed her he woke her up.Then walked out as Sally undressed.

Wufei went into the bathroom to get ready for sleep and surprised to have Sally come up behind him with her head resting on his back asking him to not leave.Smiling kindly again, Wufei turned around and kissed her.Before taking her back to bed and putting her to sleep and then climbed in next to her.Falling asleep with the dream of Sally not far away.

Finished!Or so, I think it is.Anyways, I know that for most Wufei actually proposed, but I don't think it would be appropriate for him to propose at a ball for Treize, so I think maybe it will come later.Hope you liked it!


	6. What's Going On Chapter 7 How will they ...

What's Going on? Chapter 7 Aiguo Li Normal Aiguo Li 14 27 2001-09-21T20:58:00Z 2001-11-11T22:42:00Z 1 738 3690 NIH 70 17 5166 9.2720 0 0 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character except those I made up. Any ways they belong to whoever made Gundam Wing, can't remember.

What's going on?

Previously:

Driving back to their apartment.  Wufei looked over at Sally to see that she was almost asleep.  "Go ahead, you can sleep." Wufei told her kindly and softly.  Sally glanced at him to see a compassionate face that she rarely saw and then closed her eyes.  Wufei glance back toward the road, but not without hearing the soft sigh of Sally as she slept.  Finally they had arrived at the apartment.  Wufei got out and then opening Sally's door carried her to their apartment.  Setting her in bed, he debated whether to wake her or to undress her himself.  Finally deciding that Sally wouldn't be happy with him if he undressed her he woke her up.  Then walked out as Sally undressed.

Wufei went into the bathroom to get ready for sleep and surprised to have Sally come up behind him with her head resting on his back asking him to not leave.  Smiling kindly again, Wufei turned around and kissed her.  Before taking her back to bed and putting her to sleep and then climbed in next to her.  Falling asleep with the dream of Sally not far away.

---~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----

(A/N: ok so now Sally and Wufei are together, but what….)

            Waking up the next morning, Sally woke up to an empty bed and a worried mind.  _Where was he?  He was here yesterday night._  Just then she heard the sound of the door opening and Wufei walked in.  Wearing nothing but his boxers and with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.  Upon seeing Sally awake, he took out the toothbrush and smiled, then walking over he was about to kiss her then remembered he was brushing his teeth.  Suddenly he felt so embarrassed, it wasn't like to him be so obvious about his emotion.  Backing off he just looked at her for a few more seconds, before walking off.  Sally stared after Wufei with a confused look on her face, and then she frowned.  _He was at it again.  The whole entire, must not show emotions publicly.  The thought that knowing her man loves her should satisfy a woman.  That there is no need for public display.  _Slowly getting up, Sally walked into the bathroom after Wufei and came up behind him.  Wrapping her arm around him again she spoke in a husky voice, "um… what are we going to do today?"

            Wufei looked at her through the mirror, and then replied, "I'm not sure.  I plan to finish that report we started and we must prepare for the next mission."  This time Sally pouted, she had been hoping for something a little more romantic.  But then again she shouldn't be expecting those things from Wufei.  Actually she wasn't sure what she should be expecting from Wufei.  

            Letting go of him, Sally turned and walked out of the bathroom and into another to shower.  By the time she was finished and dressed, Wufei was already eating breakfast, yet he didn't prepare anything for her.  Again she frowned, if this was a baseball game, Wufei had already two strikes and it wasn't gaining any points.  Making herself some toast, Sally grabbed her breakfast and started for the door.  When Wufei finally glanced up from his newspaper, "where are you going onna?"

            _STIKE THREE YOU ARE OUT!  _ Sally stared at Wufei as if he had grown another head and then sighed, "I'm going to the office, since obviously I'm not needed here."  Upon reaching the door and just before she slammed it shut she turned and said, "and my name is SALLY!"

            That got Wufei's attention, but it was already too late.  Trying to figure out what he did wrong again, Wufei walked to the dojo part of their house.  The house was amazing, it was western style, but it had just he right touch of Chinese housing that it looked Chinese as well.  Yet didn't look bad.  The house technically had two parts, one for Wufei and one for Sally, but it was still joined together and Wufei's half was mainly the dojo and the exercise room.

            "Damn Onna, I don't get what she expects from me.  She knows how I feel about the whole displaying emotions, can't she just let me be.  Then again, I do seem to be all of a sudden just leaving her there.  Maybe…" Wufei thought as he went through a form.  Letting out a sigh he walked out of the house and started to head toward the office, there he would need to apologize **_Publicly_** to Sally.  

________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, there you are…. More continuation…

If you find this annoying then tell me ok?

Or not please keep reading and reviews aren't a bad idea ;)


	7. What's Going On Chapter 8 A WIFE!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character except those I made up. Any ways they belong to whoever made Gundam Wing, can't remember.

What's going on?

Previously:

_STIKE THREE YOU ARE OUT!  _ Sally stared at Wufei as if he had grown another head and then sighed, "I'm going to the office, since obviously I'm not needed here."  Upon reaching the door and just before she slammed it shut she turned and said, "and my name is SALLY!"

            That got Wufei's attention, but it was already too late.  Trying to figure out what he did wrong again, Wufei walked to the dojo part of their house.  The house was amazing, it was western style, but it had just he right touch of Chinese housing that it looked Chinese as well.  Yet didn't look bad.  The house technically had two parts, one for Wufei and one for Sally, but it was still joined together and Wufei's half was mainly the dojo and the exercise room.

            "Damn Onna, I don't get what she expects from me.  She knows how I feel about the whole displaying emotions, can't she just let me be.  Then again, I do seem to be all of a sudden just leaving her there.  Maybe…" Wufei thought as he went through a form.  Letting out a sigh he walked out of the house and started to head toward the office, there he would need to apologize **_Publicly_** to Sally.  

            Wufei climbed onto his motorcycle and soon was leaving only dust behind.  He arrived at the office in record time and was racing upstairs to apologize as quickly to Sally as possible.  The quicker he apologized maybe the less public Sally would make of it.  Wufei was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a laughter that was constantly on his mind.  Glancing up he saw Sally talking with Une and someone he didn't recognize.  Jealousy filled him, but he pushed the green monster away.  It wouldn't do him any good, Sally was not the type of women to go from one man to the next so quickly.  "I don't know Une.  I think maybe I should stay behind, there are a lot better doctors than me." Sally commented.  

            "Well maybe, but you have been specially requested.  I won't like the president to be angry with us.  However, I cannot force you to go either.  It is solely your choice."  Une then added more quietly, "if you want Wufei can go with you as a 'bodyguard'".  

            Sally fought the blush that was coming to her cheek and smiled.  "I'll think about it.  How long do I have to consider?"

            The man next to her finally spoke, "I'm afraid you only have till this afternoon."  His voice was deep and without a doubt very masculine.  It was the type of voice people imagine girls swooning to.  Sally didn't want to admit it, but she found it amusing, it was almost as if he was trying to have that deep a voice.  

            "Sally, could you come over for a minute?  I need to talk with you in your office," someone else called.  Sally turned to see Trowa looking at her.  His face totally emotionless, as usual.  Though she had even broken Heero's shell, she could not break Trowa's.  

            "Sure!" She answered.  Turning back she excused herself.  

            She followed Trowa to her office, only to find Wufei there.  He was sitting in her chair, his hair not back in its pony tail.  He had a small smile on his face, though barely noticeable.  "Hi.  Can we talk?" Wufei asked, he had a almost shy tone in his voice.  

            "Ok.  Do you want to go out and get coffee and talk or just sit here and talk?" Sally asked.  Trowa had quietly slipped out of the room and they were left alone.  Sally suddenly found the room too hot and wished to be in a place more public.  She couldn't help realize the way that the silk shirt he was wearing was unbuttoned (well the top two anyways).  The nicely chiseled chest that was usually hidden was shown to the world.  The memory of the night before reappeared in her mind.  

            "I would prefer that we talk here.  I want to apologize.  I know that I seemed as if last night wasn't… well…" Wufei couldn't continue.  He was not sure how he was to phrase it.  He knew he was wrong and was being, as he quotes "an obnoxious pig".  But he wasn't sure how to state his mistake.  

            "I was just confused.  I thought… well…" Sally found her eyes again drawn to the chest that was peeking out.  Her hands were tempted to touch it, but she refrained herself.  Suddenly the door flew open and a young girl walked in.  "CHANG WUFEI!"  She quickly ran to him, wrapping her arms around him.  Sally looked upon this with shock and confusion.  

            Wufei tried to tear the girl off of him, but found it extremely difficult.  "What.. Who… How?" He muttered, cursing Onnas along with trying to solve his confusion.  "Who are you?" he finally asked, after finding a way to breath.  

            "You forgot me?  Wufei how could you forget me?  I…" the girl sniffed.  Well she wasn't really a girl.  Her Asian black hair was in two pigtails.  Her frame was petite and had the appearance of a perfect Chinese girl.  "I came all this way to find you.  I thought we were going…" again she sniffed.  "I'm Lian.  You remember now right?"  The girl asked.  Her eyes was teary.  

            "I…" Wufei didn't know what to say.  He did remember Lian, she was to be his new wife.  But he had soon became the pilot of Nataku.  Then his clan was destroyed.  He didn't even consider Lian, and had assumed the marriage was annualed after his clan was destroyed.  "Um…"

            Sally finally spoke up… "Wufei?"

            Immediately Wufei's turned his head to Sally and shook it.  He was going to explain but was beaten.  "Who are you?  What are you doing with my husband the door closed!" Lian asked.  Her hand on her hips, her eyes glaring at Sally.  

            "Husband?" Sally asked.  

           "Well we haven't been married yet, but we shall be.  That is what our clan wanted."  Lian then turned to Wufei and said, "Right Wufei?"

            "um… I thought we had ended it…" Wufei replied.  He glanced at Sally pleading for help…

            "I have to go…" Sally stated.  Then turned and walked out of the office.  

A/N     Ok… one more chapter… shitty… its 1 AM… sry


	8. What's Going On Chapter 9RUN AWAY

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character except those I made up. Any ways they belong to whoever made Gundam Wing, can't remember.

What's going on?

Previously:

            "Husband?" Sally asked.  

           "Well we haven't been married yet, but we shall be.  That is what our clan wanted."  Lian then turned to Wufei and said, "Right Wufei?"

            "um… I thought we had ended it…" Wufei replied.  He glanced at Sally pleading for help…

            "I have to go…" Sally stated.  Then turned and walked out of the office.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Sally walked absent-mindedly down the hall of Preventer buildings.  Thoughts rushed through her head, before she could even consider one, another came up and presented itself.  She involuntarily shuddered as she heard the laughter of people around her.  _It was unfair how the world seems to be so joyous, when she felt so much pain.  _

            "SALLY!  I'm so glad I found you.  Have you made your decision yet?  Do you plan to go with the president and his family?" Hilde asked once she found Sally.  "You know, the president's oldest son is going as well.  He has been in hiding the past few years, but now he has come out.  I can't wait to see what he looks like."

            Sally forced herself to smile and said, "don't let David hear you say that."  Hilde had finally found her perfect soul mate, David.  Who Duo had actually approved of.  Duo had named himself her personal brother after the war and fought off her "suitors" with a vengeance.  "But I think I have formed by decision.  Do you know where Une is?"

            "In her office!" Hilde then bounced on down the hall, her cheerful self… it was after all her anniversary.

            Sally walked slowly to Une's office, but not before stopping at hers.  There she found Wufei sitting in her chair, by himself.  "Where is Lian?"

            "I told her to leave."

            "Why?  Are you sure that is a good way to treat your wife?"

            "Sally… please… you have to understand.  I totally forgot.  I didn't even think that it was to be carried through.  After the war started and the clan was destroyed.  I believed that the wedding was called off.  I never thought… well I never thought she would come looking for me.  I didn't even know her really well.  I met her once when we were younger.  I saved her doll from some boys who were playing with it.  I promise, there is nothing else.  I don't view her as a woman.  She is still that little girl in my head.  You…Sally…"

            Sally soon found herself in Wufei's arms.  She murmured his name, as he held her.  Pulling back slightly, Sally looked Wufei in the eye and said, "you know I have to go away for awhile.  To accompany the president."  Upon seeing the expression on Wufei's face, she quickly added, "Charlie will not be coming."  

            "Can I come?" Wufei asked, his voice containing a hint of amusement.  It was husky and sent shivers down Sally's spine, causing her to merely nod.  "Good.  When do we leave?  The sooner the better!"

            Sally gave Wufei a suspicious glance, before turning to leave.  "I got to talk with Une first."

            "GREAT!  Lets go together.  Cause right after we talk with Une we can go." 

            "Wufei… what about Lian.  You can't just leave her behind like that."

            "um… I'll explain after I get back…  Sally I don't want to be with her.  Lian is very aggressive.  She will fight to… well not to be egotistic… be with me."  Wufei had been reduced to a stuttering fool.  

            Sally smiled before taking Wufei's hand and leading him out of the office.  "You'll be fine.  Trust me."  She then smiled once more before closing the door behind her.

            Knocking on Une's door, Sally and Wufei entered.  "Hi Sally… Wufei.  So have you decided yet?"

            Sally smiled once more, "yeah.  Wufei and I will be going on this trip."

            "Great.  Here are your tickets and your pass.  I'll see the two of you in three weeks."  Turning to Wufei she stated, "I expect the two of you return in ONE piece."

            "Don't worry Une.  I'll take care of this onna.  If she does anything stupid I'd stop her,"


	9. What's Going On Chapter 10: A romantic ...

Dedicated to KaT

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character except those I made up. Any ways they belong to whoever made Gundam Wing, can't remember.

What's going on?

            "Wufei, let go!" Sally hissed to Wufei as she sat in the airplane.  They had just gotten out of the atmosphere and the rest of their crew was asleep or at least pretending to be.  Sally had decided to do some research on the computer for the colony they were going to, but it wasn't easy.  Since everyone was asleep, Wufei decided to let himself show.  

            "Why should I?  Everyone has gone to sleep…" he left the rest unsaid.  He gave her one last suggestive glance, before walking to his room.  He was pretty sure that Sally would follow soon.

            Sally's eyes followed Wufei as he walked out of the room.  She knew that he expected her to follow… _just let him think that… I plan to shrink that ego of his a little.  She then turned back to her computer, trying to concentrate on her work.  But the idea of Wufei just a room away, and a warm bed, and sleep, and Wufei a room away… "Oh hell!"  She slammed her comp shut and walked out.  The work can wait.  _

*          *          *          *          *

            _"Well what happened?  Have you gotten him?"_

_            "No, there is someone else"_

_            "I don't want excuses.  You know how important he is.  I want him!"_

_            "Sir…" pause "as you order my master."_

_            "Good.  You get him… or I will… you know what I'll do."_

*          *          *          *          *

            Sally let out a soft moan as she shifted, turning to face the clock.  It read 9:00, she smiled.  _Another hour before anyone else would be awake.  She usually didn't sleep this late, but the President doesn't have his first meeting till noon and most didn't wake up till 10:30 as she had learned after her first flight.  Turning back over, she found Wufei asleep.  Against a smile found its way to her face.  She had been surprised Wufei hadn't woke her up to tell her to go to her room.  He had done so the previous few nights.  Which would have angered her, except she was sure the president would agree with Wufei.  _

            "You awake?  Finally." Wufei murmured, burying his head into her chest.  Sally let out a moan, then replied.

            "What do you mean _finally, you just woke up too."_

            "Are you sure?" was Wufei's arrogant reply.  He then sat up, and looked out the window.  "I can't believe we have been here for a whole three days.  It's amazing.  I feel so comfortable here."      

            Sally smiled, as she wrapped her arm around him from behind.  "We could stay here forever."  Wufei's expression suddenly changed.  He stood up suddenly and walked to the bathroom.  Sally stared at him in surprise.

Wufei's POV~~~~

            _Forever… those were her words… but Sally doesn't understand.  Forever and I just don't work out.  I know it… the feelings of doom has been growing too much in my mind.  Sally doesn't realize that peace has been around for too long.  Forever?  I have not even forgiven myself for some things in my life.  _

_            I know I love Sally.  I could never stop that anymore, but that does not mean I am ready for love.  Or am I?"_

            "Wufei?" She called.

//end pov

"Yes Sally?" Wufei asked calmly.

"Is everything alright?" Sally asked timidly.  She felt a chill go through her.  

He smiled, came up to her and hugged her.  "sorry Sally.  I need to think that was all.  Forever sounds nice.  But how about we set our mind to these few weeks?"

Sally smiled back.  She took Wufei's hand and pulled him to the shower.  _He doesn't want to talk about it and I will not force him to.  He will tell me.  I just know he will.  _

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hi… well there u go… another


	10. What's Going On Chapter 11: For now

General Disclaimer

What's Going One?-11

Life is filled with surprises… some Good… some bad

            Laughter ran through the park, though it was way past sunset and darkness was filling it.  Another giggle was heard, and then joined by a more masculine one.  Finally, "SALLY!" was heard, the voice of a man had called out.  The reason… the woman he was with had just pushed him into the lake in the middle of the park and was now running for her life.  "Catch me if you CAN!" Sally called back as she continued running.  This was their last day and she had finally convinced Wufei to come to the park across the street from their hotel.  Suddenly she was tackled, falling to the ground with a slight moan.  Turning around, she looked into a pair of ebony eyes, finding herself lost in its depth.  The man on top of her whispered softly, "got you," before bending down to kiss her.  

            Suddenly Wufei let out a moan of frustration as he stood up, he took out a small black device which had been flashing and vibrating in his pocket.  Reading the writing on it, he let out another frustrated moan.  "What is it Wufei?" Sally asked as she too stood up.  She looked over his shoulder, which was getting to be more difficult and read _The President's son wish to go out for an emergency, please come back to escort him.  Sally also let a sigh, taking Wufei's hand, started to walk back to their hotel.  Business was going to have to come first.  _

*          *          *          *          *

            The music blared loudly at the club as Wufei watched Sally dance on the dance floor.  The President's son had apparently wished to go to a club.  _That's his emergency?  He is older than me and he still finds this an emergency!  And Sally, indulging him in it.  Wufei glared at any man who approached Sally, who was currently in the arms of the President.  Though Wufei felt some jealousy, he trusted Sally enough to let her dance with the man.  That is, until he started to place his hand on her butt, Wufei was up instantly and marching toward the pair.  Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arm around her stomach and moved with her.  Their pelvis grinding together as they danced.  _

            The two Preventers did not even notice the passing of time, until they found the President's son tapping on Wufei's shoulder with an annoyed look on his face.  Behind him was the manager of the club, glancing around the two Preventers noticed that most of the partiers had already left.  Blushing slightly, Sally walked to the table to grab her jacket.  Leaving the two men behind.  

            "Hey!" Jack called out (he is the president's son… a random name) called out upon seeing Wufei starting to follow Sally.  "What is your relationship with Preventer Sally?" 

            Wufei gave him a confused look before replying, "She is my partner."

            "So nothing else?" Jack asked persistently.

            "No… should there be sir?" Wufei asked.  He then added, "We are strictly professional.  Sally and I don't get involved like some of our comrade.  We are aware of the danger of a relationship as a Preventer."

            "You hear that Sally?" 

            Turning around, Wufei saw Sally standing there, obviously trying to fight back tears.  "D_anger of a relationship?" she spit out as marches up to him.  "Is that truly you opinion?"_

            "Sally, I think we should discuss this privately." Wufei calmly replied, grabbing Sally's elbow.  But before he could even take a step, Jack called out.  

            "Hey Sally.  I'll see you tomorrow ok?" before exiting.  

            Wufei gave a confused glare after that comment, before dragging her out of the club.  Sally didn't put up much of a struggle.  

*          *          *          *          *

            "Sally, wait!" Wufei called out.  As soon as they had arrived at the hotel, Sally had marched to her room and slammed the door shut.  "Sally, please!" Wufei cried out pathetically again.  

            "GO AWAY!" Sally replied.  She wasn't crying, if anything she actually found this amusing, which was a surprise to her.  Or amusing wasn't the right word, it was acceptance.  Her and Wufei always couldn't seem to communicate, they never really stated what they believed.  She had known for a long time that Wufei couldn't possibly accept a permanent relationship.  He still had too much of the past haunting him, and so did she.  Maybe if they could just… or maybe they just aren't meant to be.  

            "Sally, please!" Wufei cried out one last time.  

            Slowly, Sally opened her door, _maybe they weren't meant to be, but they were together now and hugged Wufei.  __For now.  _

*          *          *          *          *

            "What did you find out tonight?  Was he at the club?"

            "Yes he was sir.  He was dancing with a blond haired woman, but not the whole time."  

            "He is very powerful, so I want you to get him.  With him I can influence quite a few decisions made around here."

            "Yes sir, but it will not be easy."            

            "Eliminate the obstacles."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not my best, but I thought get it out and maybe edit it

J

Lan


	11. Author's Note

I am currently trying to revise this story. So please be patient with me. Thank you!

Happy NaNoWriMo :D


End file.
